


Um...

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, Kink Exploration, M/M, Post sexytimes cuddles, unbearable cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abel tries something new in bed. It goes... okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Um...

Bewildered. Horrified. Helpless -- No, maybe appalled.

Impressed! Amused...

Appalled.

Definitely appalled.

Panting, Abel watched Cain's expression shift between these different states, melting and freezing, as sweat evaporated off his own skin, leaving Abel shiveringly cool. He rolled over on his side and waited with intensifying dread, for Cain to say something, anything at all.

"Um." Was all Cain said when he finally found his voice, much to Abel's chagrin. Cain took heaving breaths as he lay there on his back, eyes shifting around the small space, one hand shielding his forehead and pushing his blue bangs out of his eyes. It made him look younger, and vulnerable, and a pang of guilt shot through Abel’s core.

"I'm sorry," he said with a wince, which only served to send Cain back into horrified mode, eyes comically wide as he finally looked in Abel's direction, cheeks flushed and Adam's apple bobbing in his throat.

"Are you like, completely disgusted with me?" Abel implored, and wondered if asking the floor to swallow him would be a viable contingency plan, if Cain said yes. He'd probably just end up falling naked into the quarters on the deck below them, so no, probably not.

"Um..." Cain repeated, a bit more thoughtfully this time as he looked back up at the ceiling. "No?"  It was a relief for Abel to hear, but the answer was weak and unsure, like maybe he was still trying to decide.

"I think, uh..." Cain mumbled, and swallowed audibly again. "I'm just a bit disgusted with myself for liking it," he admitted with a small chuckle.

"Yeah," Abel croaked in agreement. "I went too far. I'm sorry. It won't happen again--"

Abel was interrupted by snickering, as Cain shifted over to him, pulling Abel into his arms and giggling the way he only did when he was too come-drunk to remember to be distant and mysterious. He snaked his arm diagonally down Abel's back to squeeze his ass. "It's cute, you think you're some kind of deviant," Cain teased, and softly pulled Abel's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it and making Abel moan. "It wasn't really all that bad."

"It wasn't?" Abel asked hopefully. Cain just pulled him closer, tangling their legs together, brushing his lips hungrily across his cheek like he couldn't decide which part of Abel to nibble on first.

"You just surprised me is all... god, you came so fucking hard," Cain whisperingly snickered. "You little freak."

"Hey," Abel protested, pretending to pout even though there was no malice in Cain's voice, just amusement and maybe the desire to make it happen again. "You came pretty hard, too," he mumbled.

Cain pulled back to look at him. "I don't mind.  Really," he insisted, giving Abel a kind of helpless smirk, still laughing a little. He tucked Abel's head underneath his chin and spoke softly. "We can do that if you want."

Abel's heart leapt in his chest, and he vowed to do it that way every night if it meant Cain would hold him like this afterwards. "Really?" he asked softly, just to make sure.

"Sure," Cain answered. "I would do anything for you," he whispered after a few moments, and Abel would have barely heard it, if it weren't for Cain's voice ringing in his chest against Abel's ear.

Cain cleared his throat then, maybe realizing what he'd said. "In bed I mean..." he added quickly, then cleared his throat again, for good measure.

Abel just smiled and snickered against his skin, too caught up in the feeling of being warm and safe to care either way. He pressed a kiss to Cain's collarbone, nuzzling a little, relishing in the fact that he _belonged_ somewhere for the first time since he could remember. He wasn't sure what he would have done if he had lost that, just from something that happened in the heat of the moment, exposing his darkest desires.

"Maybe the other thing too," Cain muttered into his hair, sulking like Abel had made him say it.

Abel beamed. "Yeah," he sighed. "Me too," he said simply, and then easily drifted to sleep.

 

 


End file.
